The present invention relates to modules, and a method of manufacturing a module.
Conventional encapsulant materials, such as mold structures, for electronic components and in particular electronic chips have evolved to a level where the package no longer significantly impedes the performance of the components. Encapsulating electronic components during package manufacture may protect them against the environment.
However, there is still potentially room to reduce manufacturing cost and simplify processing while maintaining a high heat removal capability of removing heat generated during operation of the package.